Il ne faut pas mentir
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Lorsque Snape et Dumbledore ont découvert à quel point Voldemort a pris du pouvoir sur le Harry, le directeur force Severus à le prendre sous sa garde. Malheureusement, une conversation avec le ministre va briser le peu de confiance qu'a eu le survivant pour son professeur. Après tout, comment respecter un homme qui est responsable de la mort de Lily ?


**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Il ne faut pas mentir

 **Résumé :** Lorsque Snape et Dumbledore ont découvert à quel point le seigneur des ténèbres a pris du pouvoir sur le survivant, le directeur force Severus à prendre Harry sous sa garde. Malheureusement, une conversation avec le ministre de la magie va briser le respect et le peu de confiance qu'a eu le survivant pour son professeur. Après tout, comment respecter un homme qui est responsable de la mort de sa chère amie ?

 **Pairing :** Blaise Zabini / Ron Weasley / Harry Potter

 **Note :** La guerre n'est pas encore terminée et Albus Dumbledore est en vie !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _Première journée de cours, septième année_

Dès son réveil, Harry ressentit un mauvaise pressentiment, comme si cette journée était destinée à mal se passer. Une boule était ancrée dans son estomac, le rendant légèrement nerveux. De plus, il avait toujours son mal de tête quotidien, une envie de vomir et un manque de sommeil flagrant dû à ses nombreux cauchemars.

Le survivant oublia rapidement ces sensations lorsque son vif-d'or réveil se remit à émettre une douce et délicate musique à ses oreilles. Le gryffondor se redressa brusquement et fila à la salle de bain pour éviter de se faire prendre la place par un de ses camarades de chambrée qui étaient, d'ailleurs, toujours en train «d'agoniser» sur leurs lits.

Après avoir fermé la porte avec plusieurs sortilèges, le brun soupira de fatigue et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour finir de se réveiller. Lorsque le survivant leva la tête vers le miroir, il sursauta violemment en voyant le visage de Lord Voldemort à la place du sien pendant quelques secondes. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse alors que son regard émeraude restait planté dans celui de son reflet.

Le jeune Potter se sentait essoufflé, à bout de souffle, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Peut-être faisait-il une crise de panique ? Ou d''asthme ? Ses yeux si semblables à ceux de sa défunte mère s'assombrissaient, prenant une légère teinte rouge reconnaissable. Il baissa alors le regard vers ses mains tremblantes en tentant de maîtriser un ennemi, un être inconnu impossible à combattre qui se glissait vicieusement en lui, cherchant sa faille, la moindre fissure. Cette froideur et cette colère dominaient peu à peu ses sentiments jusqu'à prendre le dessus. Les muscles de son visage étaient tellement contractés que cela lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège impardonnable. Une colère glaciale venant d'ailleurs brûlait son âme et son corps, ne demandant qu'à sortir, qu'à s'exprimer.

Son poing partit alors avec force dans la glace, le fissurant de toute part, que ce soit le miroir ou lui. C'était une magnifique représentation de son état. Comme un enragé, l''élu du monde sorcier commença à briser toutes les affaires présentes dans la salle de bain en retenant difficilement ses cris de rage et de souffrance.

\- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? On a entendu de drôle de bruits, annonça la voix étouffée de Ron, son meilleur ami, présent de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Oui... Oui, ça va Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, haleta Harry Potter en reprenant peu à peu le contrôle sur son corps.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, au milieu des débris de la salle de bain, tentant d'ignorer ses envies de meurtre envers le monde entier. Ses mains, ses bras, tous ses membres tremblaient comme animés par une force supérieure à la sienne. Des larmes apparurent, dévalant son visage, suivies par des sanglots presque silencieux. Le gryffondor mit une main sur sa bouche en tentant d'étouffer les bruits inaudible. Une douleur, physique cette fois-ci, se rappela à lui. En baissant les yeux, le brun réalisa que du sang coulait de sa main, certainement à cause du miroir.

\- Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard, cria la voix de Neville.

Le brun sortit de sa transe, essuya son visage et reprit une une expression impassible et dure. Il arrêta le saignement avant de lancer un sortilège de cicatrisation. Il prit ensuite sa baguette posée sur le lavabo pour réparer les dégâts aussi rapidement que possible. Il quitta finalement la salle de bain, pas lavé, ni préparé, sous les yeux inquiets des autres gryffondors qui reprirent néanmoins leurs activités, ne voulant aucunement être en retard dès le début de l'année. Il s'assit sur son lit défait, s'habilla machinalement. Après quelques minutes, il réussit finalement à s'habiller convenablement. De toutes ses maigres forces, le brun essayait de contrôler ses mains trémulantes. Mais pourquoi s'agitaient-elles ? À cause de la fatigue, de la colère ou un mélange de ces deux émotions ? Le survivant les frotta sur son pantalon, mais le tremblement était toujours là. Il semblait même plus intense.

Pendant que le survivant était perdu dans ses pensées, presque tous les élèves du dortoir étaient partis en Potion, sauf Ron qui regardait le débat intérieur de son ami depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Son ami était en train de se perdre. Ronald ne pouvait pas accepter ça, ce visage si froid et ses yeux si perdus, comme ceux d'un enfant. Il remarqua qu'Harry essuyait ses mains sur son jean, espérant visiblement que les mouvements incontrôlés des es mains s'arrêteraient. Le roux approcha doucement du survivant et se mit à genoux en face de lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, les empêchant ainsi de bouger.

\- Harry ? Arrête d'afficher cette tête, je sais à quoi tu penses... Tu n'es pas en train de changer, annonça le meilleur ami de l'élu. C'est Voldy qui te manipule la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça... Je vais bien Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le brun d'une voix faussement enjouée. Tu devrais partir en cours, je te rejoins dans quelques instants, okay ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est faux... Tu es en train de dépérir. Harry, laisse-moi t'aider, supplia son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne dépéris pas... Je vais bien, j'ai juste... Pas assez dormi, expliqua le brun en gardant un sourire tremblant.

\- Oui, comme tous les jours, répliqua gentiment Weasley en passant une main à travers les cheveux de son ami. Et la guerre est loin d'être terminée...

Harry détourna les yeux de son meilleur ami, préférant observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre de leur tours. Le regard de Ron devint soucieux, inquiet et il prit rapidement son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire même s'ils pouvaient sentir à quel point Harry était tendu et hésitant. Le roux caressa doucement les cheveux du survivant alors que celui-ci passait avec hésitation ses bras autour de son ami.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi, aujourd'hui... Et je ne te demande pas ton avis, souligna Ron en devinant que Harry ne voudrait pas. Et surtout, tu vas essayer de dormir un peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le roux sentit son ami hocher la tête. La voix de Ron s'éleva après un moment de silence, il murmurait une chanson que sa mère lui chantonnait quand il était enfant et qu'il faisait des cauchemars constitués d'immenses araignées et de famine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps du brun était devenu plus lourd et sa respiration profonde, régulière, apprit au roux que le brun dormait bel et bien. Malheureusement, il savait que ce sommeil tranquille ne durerait pas indéfiniment, après tout, il ne durait jamais avec Harry Potter. Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen pour que les démons de son meilleur ami ne le hantent pas, au moins pendant quelques heures.

\- Que ferait Hermione ? Murmura Ron. Peut-être un sortilège ? Ou bien une potion... La potion de sommeil !

Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée. L'utilisation de cette potion était très surveillée à cause de nombreux cas de dépendance... De ce fait, Ron ne pourrait pas aller voir l'infirmière. Le roux savait que Harry ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un apprenne pour son état de toute façon. Avec un soupir résigné, Ron conclut rapidement qu'il allait devoir voler la potion dans la réserve du directeur de la maison Serpentard, Severus Snape. Le rouquin aurait préféré s'attaquer à un autre basilic… Mais il ferait tout pour son ami, peu importait les conséquences de ses actes.

Le jeune roux prit la cape d'invisibilité de son ami, dirigea son regard vers Harry avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'aux cachots. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne puisque normalement tous étaient en cours pour encore 45 minutes. Il arriva, essoufflé, après quelques minutes de course effrenée, en face de la réserve. Il lâcha un soupir puis commença à lancer des sortilèges de déverrouillage du plus simple au plus complexe, du moins à sa connaissance, sur la porte. Seulement, la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Par Merlin, Snape était-il obligé d'utiliser des sortilèges compliqués ?

\- Monsieur Potter, sortez de sous votre cape, je sais que vous êtes là, claqua la voix froide de son professeur de potion.

La respiration de Ron se bloqua. N'était-il pas sensé être en cours celui-là ? Silencieusement, le rouquin avança discrètement vers le couloir à sa gauche, celui qui menait à son dortoir. Malheureusement, Snape avait apparemment prévu cette éventualité en lançant un bouclier qui l'envoya dans le mur derrière lui devenu mou. Et malheureusement, pendant le vol, la cape d'invisibilité était tombée et jonchait maintenant aux pieds de son professeur de potion qui le regardait de haut.

\- Tiens, tiens, quelle bonne surprise. Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve monsieur Potter ? Et pouvez-vous également me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici alors que vous êtes sensé être à ce moment précis en cours avec moi, monsieur Weasley ? Et pour finir, ce que vous cherchez dans ma réserve ? Siffla Snape en haussant un sourcil.

\- Heu... Harry est souffrant monsieur. Et je ne suis pas en cours parce que... Commença Ron en cherchant une excuse.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu un message de l'infirmière ? Questionna le professeur de potion en croisant les bras sur son torse, savourant visiblement la situation et le malaise de son élève.

\- Madame Pomfresh a peut-être oublié ? Essaya Ron en se disant qu'il allait passer toute l'année en colle.

Pendant quelques minutes, Snape le fixa, attendant toujours sa réponse. Cependant, Ron n'allait certainement pas trahir son ami. Après avoir lâché un soupir d'agacement, le regard sombre de son professeur sembla sonder son esprit pendant plusieurs minutes avant que celui-ci ne plisse les yeux. Il poussa Ron et ouvrit la porte de sa réserve en marmonnant une formule et prit une fiole qu'il mit dans sa poche et se tourna vers Weasley.

\- Allons à votre dortoir monsieur Weasley, je vais décider si monsieur Potter mérite sa potion de sommeil-sans-rêves, déclara le directeur de Serpentard avant de partir en direction de la tour des gryffondor dans une envolée de cape.

\- Mais... Comment, commença Weasley, surpris.

\- Dépêchez-vous monsieur Weasley, je n'ai pas toute la journée, siffla le professeur.

Le professeur de Poudlard disparaissait déjà à travers les couloirs lorsque Ron le rattrapa tant bien que mal en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. En arrivant devant le tableau du dortoir gryffondor, la dame céda le passage sans un mot après que le professeur lui ait soufflé le mot de passe, ne souhaitant pas attirer les onyx sur elle.

Ils entrèrent dans les chambres des septièmes années pour être submergés par les hurlements, les pleures et les sifflements agressifs.

Après un arrêt brusque, Snape s'approcha à grandes enjambées du fils de sa tendre Lily pour poser sa main sur le front de celui-ci. Brusquement, le jeune adolescent ouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant des pupilles noires et fines entourées par un cercle rouge. Rouge comme le sang. En voyant cela, le maître de potion recula vivement. Harry ferma ensuite les yeux et fut prit de convulsions.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Aidez moi à le tenir ! S'exclama Severus en tenant d'une main les bras de Potter alors que Ron essayait de tenir ses jambes.

De son autre main, Snape déboucha une fiole de potion calmante et obligea le rouge et or à boire le liquide. Peu à peu, le brun devint tranquille même si son corps était encore tremblant. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant avant que le gryffondor ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux qui étaient, cette fois-ci, vert comme l'émeraude, vert comme ceux de sa mère. A travers ce regard, le Serpentard pouvait dire que son élève était encore perdu. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps car celui-ci enleva brusquement ses bras de la poigne de son professeur de potion et tourna son visage tendu de colère vers son meilleur ami.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, répondit le roux en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je te le promets.

Le gryffondor sembla hésiter à croire son ami. Cependant, la méfiance disparut après quelques minutes, laissant la place à un visage fermé.

\- La légilimencie est interdite sur les mineurs monsieur Snape, annonça Harry avec une voix grave.

\- Et que comptez vous faire monsieur Potter, porter plainte ? Questionna le directeur de Poudlard avec un sérieux désarmant.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de ça pour vous mettre à Azkaban, ce que vous avez sur le bras et le sang que vous avez sur les mains suffiront certainement, rétorqua froidement le survivant en fixant avec indifférence l'espion de l'ordre du phoenix.

Le visage sévère du maître de potion se ferma sous cette menace. Albus Dumbledore l'avait protégé, après tout, mais la voix de Harry Potter valait plus que celle d'un vieux directeur d'école qui avait sauvé le monde magique à une époque, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Surtout qu'en ce moment, la popularité du grand sorcier n'était pas à son apogée.

\- Malheureusement pour moi, vous êtes, du moins pour l'instant, indispensable, reprit le brun d'une voix monotone. Et puis, je ne veux pas avoir Slughorn comme maître des potions.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez finalement un cerveau. Revenons maintenant à notre problème. Apparemment le seigneur des ténèbres peut voir à travers vous... Monsieur Weasley, allez chercher Albus et utilisez la cheminette de la salle commune, ordonna le potionniste.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine... Commença l'élu du monde sorcier.

\- Cela ne concerne pas que vous monsieur Potter... Si Lord Voldemort peut voir à travers vous, tout le monde est en danger, avoua Severus. Faites moi confiance pour une fois !

Le regard d'Harry Potter changea légèrement en entendant cette phrase. Il avait l'impression qu'elle résonnait dans sa tête. "Faites-moi confiance". En regardant ses yeux, on y voyait une drôle d'étincelle. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus pouvait encore voir la trace du gamin qui avait découvert Poudlard. Il se rappelait encore du regard étincelant du fils de Lily, son immense sourire, son innocence qui avait peu à peu disparu au fil des années pour laisser place à un adulte dans un corps d'adolescent. Et en revoyant ce regard, le professeur sut qu'il pouvait encore gagner sa confiance. Mais il pouvait également voir que si il le trahissait, cette étincelle de confiance disparaîtrait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- Severus, s'exclama le directeur qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir, que se passe-t-il ?

\- On a un problème Albus... Le seigneur des ténèbres voit à travers monsieur Potter, ou du moins, il arrive à manipuler son esprit, signala l'espion en dirigeant son regard vers son élève.

\- Vraiment... Je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi vite... Dans ce cas, on ne peut aucunement le laisser ici, cela pourrait être dangereux pour ses camarades. Et pour lui... Il doit être constamment sous la surveillance d'un adulte... Harry, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu suivras les cours de Poudlard mais plus avec les autres, tu recevras tes cours chaque soir par hiboux, expliqua Albus. Dobby !

\- Que peut faire Dobby pour monsieur ? Demande l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Faire transporter les affaires de Harry Potter dans les appartements de Severus et rajoutez une pièce, merci, remercia le vieil homme.

\- Albus ! Vous ne pouvez... Commença Severus en se redressant, visiblement pas particulièrement ravi de se faire forcer la main par son mentor.

\- Severus, je n'ai pas le temps. Vous devez faire ça pour moi, vous êtes la seule personne qui pourra l'aider, affirma fermement le directeur avant de transplaner.

Le visage du professeur de potion était contracté par une fureur sourde. Pourquoi le vieux fou se sentait toujours obligé de lui donner ses responsabilités ? Severus n'aimait même pas les enfants et c'était certainement réciproque. Et une chose était sûr, il détestait de toutes ses tripes celui de James Potter. Ce fils de parasite allait devoir rentrer dans son espace privé, sa vie. Sale morveux. Le peu de sympathie qui lui était venu lorsqu'il l'avait vu se tortiller comme un possédé, convulsant, le front en sueur, avait disparu bel et bien pour laisser place à une haine grandissante.

\- Comme d'habitude monsieur Potter, vous avez besoin de vous faire remarquer, siffla le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Harry n'a rien fait monsieur... Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui a fouillé dans mon esprit, répondit hargneusement Ron. Faites donc votre travail professeur, pour une fois.

\- Deux semaines de colle avec Rusard monsieur Weasley, claqua la voix froide de l'enseignant. Et 100 points en moins pour gryffondor.

\- Mais monsieur... commença furieusement le rouquin en fixant méchamment son professeur.

\- Un mot de plus monsieur Weasley et se sera un mois de colle... Bien. Monsieur Potter, suivez moi. Et monsieur Weasley, n'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous à 20h00, annonça froidement l'espion avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry le suivit après une dernière accolade avec son ami qui le regarda sortir du dortoir avec leur professeur. Le chemin jusqu'au cachot fut froid, froid comme de la glace. La sonnerie de la fin des cours sonna, brisant le silence des couloirs. Les élèves envahirent peu à peu le couloir, et finalement, le survivant tomba sur sa meilleure amie, Hermione.

\- Harry ! Ou étais tu passé ? Tu as loupé le cours ! Et où est Ron ? Commença la brune visiblement inquiète et légèrement furieuse contre ses deux amis.

\- Miss Granger, monsieur Potter n'a pas le temps pour l'instant, allez donc harceler monsieur Weasley, voulez-vous, cingla Severus en attrapant avec force le poignet de son élève pour le traîner jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements.

\- Vous ne pouvez parler ainsi à mes amis monsieur Snape, siffla Harry en gardant son visage impassible.

\- Vraiment ? A partir de maintenant, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, je déciderai donc ce que vous mangerez, ce que vous ferez, je déciderai également de vos punitions. Alors, je vous suggérerais de bien vous conduire monsieur Potter et de faire en sorte que votre personne passe la plus inaperçue possible, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Murmura le professeur en tenant Potter par le col de son t-shirt.

Ce que le professeur ne savait pas, c'était que le terme de "punitions" était, pour Harry, synonyme de coups de ceinture, de cane ou de tout autre objet se révélant douloureux. Mais aussi de famine et de corvées. Ainsi, le corps du survivant se tendit, et il se retint de baisser la tête comme il le faisait avec son oncle et sa famille.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Harry en fixant l'homme en face de lui avec une froideur qui fit frissonner le professeur.

\- Et enlevez moi le ton insolent de votre voix..., souffla le professeur avant de grommeler quelque chose en déverrouillant la porte de ses appartements alors qu'Harry cru entendre "Les émeraude du souvenir"..

Il poussa son élève dans ses appartements avant de passer à travers une autre porte, certainement celle qui menait à sa salle de cours, et de la fermer à clef. Harry se retrouva donc dans au milieu de la pièce avec pour seule compagnie le silence.

Les appartements étaient grands, plus grands que la maison de ses moldus en tout cas. Les murs taillés dans la roche possédaient des fenêtres magiques donnant sur le lac qui permettaient d'illuminer la pièce, dévoilant une pièce à vivre chaleureuse malgré le propriétaire des lieux. La première chose qu'on voyait était une grande et majestueuse cheminée allumée qui réchauffait en ce moment même le salon. De plus, il y avait également une magnifique table basse en chêne massif avec un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir noir. Non loin du salon, il y avait quatre étagères remplies de livres sur les potions, la magie noire, les sortilèges d'attaque et bien d'autres sujets... Au milieu de la pièce commune, on y trouvait une grande table, encore une fois en chêne massif, qui pouvait accueillir au moins huit personnes. Ce qui était assez étrange pour une personne aussi insociable que son professeur de potion. Et pour finir, il y avait également un bureau qui ressemblait à ceux des docteurs moldus, grand et imposant. Enfin, Harry supposait car le meuble était enterré sous des piles de document.

Évidemment, il y avait des portes, mais Harry n'allait pas donner une excuse à Snape pour le punir d'avoir «fouillé» son lieu de vie.

En regardant les tranches des livres, le survivant pensa à sa dernière année à Poudlard. Le jeune brun pouvait supposer que cela allait être compliqué, surtout avec ses horribles cauchemars. Malheureusement, il y avait les Aspics et Harry ne comptait pas redoubler.

Pendant les grandes vacances, le gryffondor avait piqué de l'argent à son oncle pour acheter du matériel scolaires moldus afin de s'organiser. Et une des premières choses à faire, rattraper son retard en potion en faisant des fiches pour chaque potion et ingrédient.

De ce fait, le rouge et or s'installa sur la table avec ses affaires de cours. Il avait emprunté des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque : _Les ingrédients et leurs propriétés_ , _Les potions d'hier et d'aujourd'hui_ , _Comment préparer correctement les ingrédients ?_ , _Ou trouvez les ingrédients ?_ , _Les astuces des potionistes, Les potionistes de notre histoire_... Pendant un peu plus de trois heures, l'élève de Poudlard fit une bonne vingtaine de fiches, que ce soit sur les potions, les ingrédients, les méthodes ou les potionnistes qu'il apprit par coeur. Le survivant était persuadé qu'il allait faire des cauchemars remplis de scarabés séchés et de potions de guérison.

La fin des cours venait de sonner, soulageant les élèves de potion qui fuirent aussi vite que possible. Seulement, le brun était trop concentré sur ses fiches pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir et le professeur de potion rentrer.

Severus Snape était fatigué, les élèves de toutes maisons confondues, à par la sienne évidemment, étaient nés pour le tuer à l'usure. Évidemment, les pires étaient les gryffondors. C'était si difficile de suivre une recette de première année ? Ou bien ne savaient-ils pas lire ? Le professeur posa sa robe avec un soupir de fatigue avant de se tourner vers la table pour découvrir Harry Potter entrain de lire ses livres et de prendre des notes. Visiblement, il n'avait pas entendu la porte claquer contre le mur… Avec un froncement de sourcil, le directeur de Serpentard s'approcha silencieusement pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de son élève. Il découvrit un classeur moldu avec des feuilles moldues noircies par l'encre des stylos. L'espion de l'ordre de Phoenix remarqua que l'écriture de son élève était plus lisible avec ses stylos moldus. Sa table était recouverte de livres, de classeurs, de cahiers, de fluos...

Et en ce moment, Harry travaillait sur les larmes de phoenix, notant tout ce qu'il trouvait.

\- Visiblement vous savez lire et écrire monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de l'apprendre même si j'aurais préféré que vous me demandiez l'autorisation avant d'emprunter mes livres, signala Severus Snape.

\- J'aurais certainement pu si vous n'aviez pas disparu comme par magie dès votre arrivée, rigola Harry. Mais comme je me doutais que vous n'auriez pas aimé que je visite vos lieux sans vous, alors je me suis rabattu sur les livres.

Le regard noir que lui envoya son professeur de potion lui rappela les limites de familiarité qu'il n'avait certainement pas le droit de franchir. Il reprit donc ses notes sans un autre mot même si on pouvait lire une certaine crispation. Après un moment, Severus reprit la parole :

\- Nous devons parler monsieur Potter... Albus m'a trouvé un remplaçant pour les potions, évidemment sans prendre mon avis en compte... Ainsi, dans une semaine ou deux Slughorn me remplacera. Quant à Nymphadora Tonks, c'est la nouvelle professeur de DCFM. Pour ma part, je vais devoir vous faire des cours particuliers. Vous vous doutez bien que vous ne pouvez pas battre le seigneur des ténèbres avec seulement un entraînement quelconque de septième année, expliqua monsieur Snape en s'asseyant en face de Harry. Nous allons donc établir les matières que je vais vous apprendre et vous pouvez proposer également des matières que vous souhaitez apprendre. Alors, comme une journée est composée de 24 heures et que nous, pauvres humains, nous avons besoin de dormir un minimum, le ministre nous a autorisé à utiliser exceptionnellement un retourneur de temps modifié qui restera sous ma garde… Au lieu de retourner le temps, nous pouvons stopper le temps avec ce retourneur. Évidemment, les hommes du ministre viendront contrôler son utilisation une fois par semaine, voir deux. Ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, certains ingénieurs sont en train de construire un endroit qui ne sera pas soumis au même espace temps que nous. Là-bas, les secondes seront des heures, et des heures seront des jours et les jours seront des années. Évidemment, cela ne se fait pas en un jour. Des scientifiques spécialisés dans divers domaines de tous les pays se sont réunis pour ce projet, monsieur Potter.

L'espion sortit donc un retourneur de temps de sa poche et le mit sur la table. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur le visage de l'élu. Cela lui rappelait tellement sa troisième année, Sirius... Il oublia ses pensées lorsque le directeur de Salazar Serpentard prit un parchemin et sa plume préférée avant de commencer à établir un emploi du temps.

\- Les matières obligatoires seront : La légilimencie, l'occlumancie, les différents sports de combat que ce soit moldu ou sorcier, les potions avancées, les armes blanches, les poisons et remèdes sorciers comme moldus, la magie noire, la magie de sang en plus des matières habituelles à Poudlard... Je ne pense pas avoir d'autres matières obligatoires en tête. Voulez-vous apprendre autre chose ? Questionna Severus, s'attendant évidemment à un «non».

\- Je voudrais bien avoir aussi comme matière : La politique, l'économie, la nécromancie, les créatures magiques, humanoïde ou non, leurs besoins, leurs capacités, la botanique avancée, les langues dont le grec et le latin, les différents sports comme la course, l'escalade et la natation, des méthodes pour survivre, l'ancienne magie, la métamorphose pour devenir animagus... Et je pense que c'est tout, informa Harry en réfléchissant.

\- Vous êtes sur ? Demanda sarcastiquement son ancien professeur de potion. Bien... Vous vous doutez que je ne maîtrise pas à la perfection toutes ses matières mais vous avez de la chance, j'ai de nombreux amis… Quand avez-vous Quidditch ?

\- Je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe, souffla Harry, madame Ombrage m'a interdit le Quidditch l'année dernière.

\- Vous voulez reprendre le quidditch ? Demanda le directeur de Salazar Serpentard.

\- Non... Plus maintenant. Et puis, j'ai une guerre à gagner, répondit fermement le brun.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux de Snape analysèrent le jeune homme en face de lui. Le Potter qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais arrêter le Quidditch, peu importe la guerre ou même les cours. Il semblerait que le seigneur des ténèbres avait drôlement bien travaillé sur l'esprit de l'adolescent.

\- Bien...

Pendant plusieurs heures, Severus et Harry travaillèrent sur un emploi du temps, essayant de tout rentrer. Heureusement qu'ils avaient le retourneur de temps, sinon cela aurait été impossible et même là, c'était limite. Ce qui, au bout d'une heure, voir deux, donna ceci :

* * *

 _Lundi :_

 _6h30-7h30 : Sport (Natation et course) (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _7h30-8h30 : Les armes blanches_

 _8h30-9h30 : Politique et économie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _REPOS (trois heures grâce au retourneur de temps)_

 _9h30-10h30 : L'ancienne magie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _10h30-11h30 : Botanique avancée_

 _11h30-12h30 : Potion avancée (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _12h30-13h30 : Repas + Repos (Trois heures grâce au retourneur de temps)_

 _13h30-14h30 : Les différents sports de combat, moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _14h30-15h30 : Les poisons et remèdes moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _15h30-16h30 : La magie noire_

 _16h30-17h30 : Les créatures magiques_

 _17h30-18h30 : La magie de sang_

 _18h30-19h30 : Occlumancie et légilimancie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _JOURNÉE TERMINÉE_

 _Mardi :_

 _6h30-7h30 : Sport (Escalade et équitation) (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _7h30-8h30 : Les langues (Latin et Français) (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir 4 heures)_

 _8h30-9h30 : La botanique avancée_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _9h30-10h30 : Les armes blanches_

 _10h30-11h30 : La magie noire_

 _11h30-12h30 : Les poisons et remèdes moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _12h30-13h30 : Repos + Repas (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _13h30-14h30 : Potion avancée (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _14h30-15h30 : Politique et économie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _15h30-16h30 : Armes blanches_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _16h30-17h30 : Méthode de survie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _17h30-18h30 : Les différents sports de combat que ce soit moldu ou sorcier (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _18h30-19h30 : Occlumancie et légilimencie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _JOURNÉE TERMINÉE_

 _Mercredi_

 _7h30-8h30 : Occlumancie et légilimencie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _8h30-9h30 : La métamorphose (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir quatre heures)_

 _9h30-10h30 : Potion avancée (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _10h30-11h30 : Armes Blanches_

 _11h30-12h30 : Les poisons et remèdes moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _12h30-13h30 : Les langues (Allemand, La langue des gobelins et Russe) (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir 6 heures)_

 _JOURNÉE TERMINÉE_

 _Jeudi :_

 _6h30-7h30 : Sport (VTT et Quidditch) (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _7h30-8h30 : Les différents sports de combat, moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _8h30-9h30 : Les créatures magiques_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _9h30-10h30 : La botanique avancée_

 _10h30-11h30 : L'ancienne magie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _11h30-12h30 : Politique et économie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _12h30-13h30 : Repos + Repas (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _13h30-14h30 : Les poisons et remèdes moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _14h30-15h30 : Les langues (Portugais, Norvégien et Arabe) (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir 6 heures)_

 _15h30-16h30 : La magie noire_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _16h30-17h30 : Méthode de survie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _17h30-18h30 : La magie de sang_

 _18h30-19h30 : Occlumancie et légilimencie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _JOURNÉE TERMINÉE_

 _Vendredi :_

 _6h30-7h30 : Sport (Natation et Équitation) (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _7h30-8h30 : Les différents sports de combat, moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _8h30-9h30 : La botanique avancée_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _9h30-10h30 : Les poisons et remèdes moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _10h30-11h30 : Les créatures magiques_

 _11h30-12h30 : L'ancienne magie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _12h30-13h30 : Repos + Repas (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _13h30-14h30 : Armes Blanches_

 _14h30-15h30 : Méthode de survie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _15h30-16h30 : Potion avancé (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _16h30-17h30 : Politique et économie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _17h30-18h30 : La magie de sang_

 _18h30-19h30 : Occlumancie et légilimencie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _JOURNÉE TERMINÉE_

 _Samedi :_

 _6h30-7h30 : Sport (Escalade et Course) (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _7h30-8h30 : Potion avancée (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _8h30-9h30 : L'ancienne magie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _9h30-10h30 : Les poisons et remèdes moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _10h30-11h30 : Les différents sports de combat, moldus comme sorciers (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _11h30-12h30 : Les langues (Français, Latin et Grec) (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir 6 heures)_

 _12h30-13h30 : Repos + Repas (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _13h30-14h30 : Magie Noire_

 _14h30-15h30 : Magie de Sang_

 _15h30-16h30 : Créatures magiques_

 _REPOS (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _16h30-17h30 : Méthode de survie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir deux heures)_

 _17h30-18h30 : La métamorphose (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir quatre heures)_

 _18h30-19h30 : Occlumancie et légilimencie (Utilisation du retourneur de temps pour avoir trois heures)_

 _JOURNÉE TERMINÉE_

* * *

\- Monsieur, même avec le retourneur de temps, je serai mort de fatigue avant la fin du mois. Samedi matin j'ai déjà 7 heures, annonça Harry en fixant son emploi du temps.

\- Une modification a aussi changé ce détails. Lorsque vous travaillerez trois heures de suite, votre corps sera fatigué comme si vous veniez de travailler pendant une heure, expliqua Snape. Par contre, quand vous vous reposerez pendant trois heures, votre corps se reposera pendant trois heures. Visiblement, le ministre arrive à trouver des solutions lorsque cela les arrange.

\- Visiblement… On commence quand ? Questionna le survivant, légèrement impatient.

\- Dans une semaine, maximum deux, le temps que je réunisse les professeurs nécessaires pour certaines matières, et puis il nous faudra aller sur le chemin de travers pour acheter vos affaires scolaires… Même du côté moldu si vous le souhaitez, informa le directeur de serpentard.

\- C'est vrai ? Répondit Potter, surpris.

\- Non monsieur Potter, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire de l'humour, répliqua Severus, très sérieusement.

\- …

\- Il semblerait que votre cerveau retient mieux avec le matériel moldu et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre donc autant le faire dès le début, répliqua froidement Snape.

HP - SS - RW - BZ

Depuis maintenant trente minutes, Hermione cherchait son petit ami dans tout le château. Elle avait regardé dans la grande salle, les cuisines, même chez Hagrid… Heureusement que les gryffondor de septième année avait une heure de libre avant métamorphose. Avec un soupir agacé, la brune retourna au dortoir pour faire ses devoirs. Elle chercherait Ron plus tard. Une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles quand elle aperçu une forme couchée sur l'un des canapés devant le feu. En observant de plus près, la rouge et or remarqua que c'était Ron, Ron qu'elle cherchait partout depuis près de quarante-cinq minutes… Se retenant de le tuer, Hermione décida finalement que lancer un verre d'eau sur la tête du roux semblait la meilleure alternative.

\- Ah ! Cria la voix aiguë de Weasley.

\- Alors ? Bien dormi ? Questionna froidement Hermione, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu veux que je tombe malade ou quoi ? S'exclama Ron complètement glacé.

\- Cela fait plus de quarante-cinq minutes que je te recherche dans TOUT le château car j'étais inquiète pour toi mais MONSIEUR dormait tranquillement, répondit la brune.

\- Inquiète ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le roux en se séchant.

\- Tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin Ronald Weasley, et Harry non plus. Et comme Harry ne peut pas me donner la raison de cette absence, étant avec le professeur Snape, je pensais que tu allais m'informer de l'éventuel problème, répliqua la gryffondor en sentant sa baguette la démanger. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi vous avez loupé le cours de potion ?

\- Harry n'était pas très bien donc je suis resté avec lui pour l'amener à… l'infirmerie mais tu connais Harry. Il n'était pas d'accord. Quant à Snape... il pensait qu'Harry se la coulait douce donc il est venu vérifier… Annonça Ron.

\- Et qu'avait Harry au juste ? Interrogea Hermione en plissant les yeux.

\- La… La grippe ! La grippe, il avait la grippe qui s'est aggravée comme elle n'a pas été traitée, répondit le roux.

\- Ai-je l'air d'une idiote Ronald Weasley ? La grippe est censé donner des courbatures douloureuses…. Très douloureuse surtout lorsque la grippe s'aggrave. Dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher… Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi la vérité, maintenant.

\- Harry a eu une vision, j'ai du appelé Dumbledore…. Harry doit reprendre les cours d'occlumancie avec Snape, expliqua Weasley en suppliant mentalement pour que sa petite-amie le croit.

Une lueur d'inquiétude apparu dans les yeux marron de l'adolescente. Celle-ci s'assit en mettant ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux. Pendant quelques minutes, dans le silence de la salle commune, Hermione tripotait le tissu de sa jupe avant de reprendre la parole avec une voix hésitante.

\- Et… Et comment c'était ? Et ce que c'était… pire qu'avant ?

Il convulsait, Hermione. Il criait, pleurait, suppliait et sifflait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'arrivait pas à le réveiller…. C'était horrible, on aurait dit qu'il avait reçu plusieurs doloris en même temps… Et ce sera certainement comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, annonça Ron en souriant tristement tout en caressant de sa main la joue mouillée de sa petite-amie.

Des larmes quittèrent de nouveau les yeux d'Hermione et glissèrent sur ses joues pour se perdre dans ses cheveux ondulés. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron qui referma les siens autour d'elle, la protégeant du monde extérieur. Le roux comprenait sa souffrance, Harry était comme leur petit frère, un petit frère qui encaissait, se relevait pour tomber et se redresser de nouveau. Mais bientôt, peut-être qu'il serait trop épuisé pour se dresser une nouvelle fois sur ses jambes.

La main de Weasley caressait les cheveux emmêlés de la rouge et or. Celle-ci redressa la tête et embrassa doucement et chastement Ron. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se touchaient, puis le baiser devint plus passionné. Les mains se baladaient, franchissant la barrière des vêtements. Et ils firent l'amour, tendrement, désespérément, cherchant du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de Ron, alors que le jeune homme fixait le plafond en pensant à Harry qui allait encore souffrir cette nuit. Finalement fatigué psychologiquement, Weasley s'endormit à son tour avec le souvenir des cris de son ami.

HP - SS - RW - BZ

 _ **6 : 38**_

Voilà ce qu'affichait son réveil présent sur la table basse.

N'ayant pas prévu qu'un "gryffondor arrogant et insolent envahissent son espace personnel", Harry n'avait pas encore de chambre. De ce fait, le survivant avait dormi dans le canapé qui était bien plus confortable que le matela déchiré dans son petit placard. Cependant, la potion de sommeil sans rêve ne faisait plus effet. Ainsi, de nombreuses minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles le jeune homme essaya désespérément de s'endormir sans succès. Après avoir un lâché un grognement, l'élu se leva et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine qu'il avait découvert hier soir derrière une de ces mystérieuses portes. En ouvrant les placards, Harry prit ce dont il avait besoin pour faire un bon déjeuner et il appela Dobby pour que celui-ci lui amène quelques "ingrédients" manquants.

HP - SS - RW - BZ

Ce matin-là, en ouvrant les yeux, Severus remarqua tout de suite un changement dans ses appartements… L'odeur. Il y avait une délicieuse odeur de croissants encore chauds ainsi que de... Croissants chauds ?! Le professeur de potion se leva brusquement, s'habilla d'un coup grâce à un sortilège sans faire sa toilette, et se précipita dans sa cuisine, la baguette à la main.

En ouvrant la porte de la cuisine d'un seul coup, le directeur de Serpentard découvrit un spectacle incroyable, du moins à ses yeux : Harry Potter qui portait un tablier noir, plus précisément le sien, et semblait cuisiner pour toute la famille Weasley.

\- Nom de Merlin mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Potter !? S'exclama Severus.

\- Heu…. La cuisine ? Répliqua Harry, après avoir sursauté à l'arrivée brusque de son ancien professeur de potion.

\- Mais pourquoi donc, par Merlin ! Je tiens à vous signaler que vous mangez, tout comme moi, dans la grande salle dans une heure Potter ! S'écria Snape. Et qu'allez-vous faire de toute cette nourriture maintenant ?

\- On pourrait... Donner la nourriture aux elfes de maison, pour le petit-déjeuner ? Proposa Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je… Gr… Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer ! Dès que vous aurez mangé dans la grande salle, vous revenez directement ici, et ne traînez pas dans les couloirs ! Ordonna Severus déjà épuisé par la future journée.

\- Professeur ! Appela le survivant avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Quoi Potter ? Répondit l'espion, agacé et déjà blasé en ce début de matinée.

\- Un croissant ? C'est fait-maison.

Un soupir fatigué brisa le silence de l'appartement.

HP - SS - RW - BZ

Harry Potter, une fois correctement préparé, se dirigea vers la grande salle d'un pas tranquille, profitant du silence encore présent dans les couloirs. _En même temps, à cette heure-ci la plupart des élèves doivent encore dormir,_ songea le survivant en haussant les épaules. Le rouge et or décida donc d'en profiter et il sortit un vieux MP3 trafiquait pour fonctionner à Poudlard ainsi que des écouteurs qu'il avait volé à son cousin. La chansons Million Eyes de Loic Nottet retentit dans ses oreilles, étirant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Cependant, son bien-être fut de courte durée quand un petit coup sur l'épaule le fit sursauter. Il arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur son "agresseur".

\- Eh ben dis donc, quel réflexe Potter…

Devant lui se dressait un garçon noir, de grand taille, une tête de plus que lui - comme la plupart des adolescents de son âge -, son visage possédait des pommettes hautes trait courant de l'aristocratie anglaise, et de magnifiques yeux noirs en amande. Et bien évidemment, l'élève de serpentard avait, comme d'habitude, un sourire moqueur et un regard pétillant de malice, presque semblable à ceux de Dumbledore.

\- Zabini… Tu es malade, tu voulais me tuer ? S'exclama Harry en prenant une profonde respiration.

\- Pas encore. Mais je te signale que je t'ai appelé une bonne dizaine de fois Potter, serais-tu devenu sourd pendant les grandes vacances ? Répondit Zabini avec sa voix chaude et rempli de moqueries.

\- Non, mais j'écoutais la musique de mon MP3, commença Potter en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Un quoi ? Coupa Blaise.

\- Un MP3, ne cherche pas, c'est un objet moldu, annonça le survivant avec un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

\- Et tu peux… écouter une musique silencieuse avec ça ? Questionna le serpentard, semblant réellement intéressé.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai des écouteurs, rigola le gryffondor.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux élèves finirent par avancer jusqu'à la grande salle ensemble. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes, Blaise et Harry avaient chacun un écouteur. Le serpentard semblait totalement concentré sur la musique alors que Potter le contemplait avec amusement, se retenant d'éclater de rire en voyant Zabini en train de s'agiter. C'était certainement une tentative pour danser.

\- Blaise ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix traînante même si on y percevait une certaine surprise.

Le serpentard sursauta en entendant la voix du prince des serpentards, s'arrêtant de "danser". Finalement, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Draco Malfoy se tenait en face de lui avec sa dignité habituelle et un sourcil haussé en signe d'incrédulité.

\- J'écoutais de la musique, répondit Blaise en reprenant son attitude moqueuse.

\- Il n'y a aucune musique Blaise, articula le blond en fixant son ami comme s'il était stupide.

\- Mais si ! Ce… - MP3 - Merci Potter, ce MP3 fait de la musique et tu peux l'écouter avec des… - écouteurs - voilà, des écouteurs, expliqua le serpentard en agitant les bras dignement, évidemment.

\- Et c'est certainement un objet moldu, répliqua froidement l'héritier des Malfoy en fixant silencieusement son ami. Ramène-toi Blaise, le repas ne va pas t'attendre et moi non plus.

Sans un mot pour Harry, Blaise suivit Malfoy pour prendre son repas. Le survivant le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules, blasé par la fermeture d'esprit de la fouine bondissante.

Oubliant ce moment étrange, le gryffondor alla à sa table et s'installa à côté de Ron qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée dans la grande salle. Comme à son habitude, il mit peu d'aliments dans son assiettes. Cependant, son meilleur ami ne semblait pas être de son avis et rajouta, discrètement évidemment, de la nourriture à chaque fois qu'Harry tournait la tête et ce, sous le regard attentif et légèrement jaloux d'Hermione qui n'avait pas le droit à tant d'attentions venant de son petit-ami, à part pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Évidemment, la brune savait que 'Ry n'allait pas bien mais, même si c'était égoïste, la rouge et or ne voulait pas perdre l'amour de Ron, même pour son petit-frère Harry.

" _C'est que la première journée de l'année et tu t'inquiètes déjà pour un problème qui n'existe pas. Tu es ridiculement idiote. Être jalouse d'Harry… N'importe quoi"_ souffla une voix.

" _La jalousie n'est pas une preuve d'amour, seulement de possessivité"_ murmura une seconde voix qu'elle mit de côté pour se concentrer sur ce que disait Ginny.

HP - SS - RW - BZ

Après le repas, Harry accompagné de Ron s'était rendu dans les appartements du professeur Snape. Pendant tout le trajet, Ron l'analysa pour savoir si "la vieille chauve-souris des cachots" l'avait torturé. De plus, le brun expliqua à son ami qu'il n'allait plus suivre les cours avec les autres élèves ainsi que les autres modifications de son horaire. Même si le roux n'était pas ravi, il accepta ces changements sans un mot. Une fois arrivé, le survivant fit une dernière accolade à son ami avant de franchir la porte une fois le mot de passe donné.

\- J'ai failli attendre, monsieur Potter, siffla Severus. Ne vous attendez surtout pas à ce que j'accepte la présence d'autre gryffondor dans mon antre. Un gryffondor suffit amplement.

\- Cela va de soi, répliqua simplement le rouge et or.

\- Pendant notre absence, le directeur a ajouté à mes appartements une chambre de 16m2, de quoi vous satisfaire. Vous pouvez changer la décoration, Albus a pensé à vous donner un livre sur la décoration sorcière. Ce seront les seuls sorts que je vous autorise à faire seul. Albus vous a également autorisé l'accès au compte des Potter, et j'espère que vous utiliserez cet argent avec intelligence. Pour finir, le ministre de la magie va nous rendre une petite visite aujourd'hui, plus précisément en début d'après-midi. Des questions Potter ? Demanda Snape.

\- Aucune professeur.

\- Parfait ! Comme vous le savez, je suis à la recherche d'enseignant en ce moment, j'ai donc réussi à trouver une professeure de latin très compétente, Madame Granchan. Nous la rencontrerons ensemble, demain à 11h45 ici-même… D'ailleurs, monsieur Potter, pourquoi avoir décidé d'apprendre le latin ?

\- J'en ai fait en primaire. J'ai donc déjà les bases, c'est-à-dire : les 5 conjugaisons, les 5 déclinaisons, un peu de traduction, les deux classes pour les adjectifs. Officiellement, je devais seulement avoir travaillé la première déclinaison. Cependant, ma professeur de latin m'avait donné des cours pendant les grandes vacances, expliqua Harry d'une voix monotone.

\- Bien… Vous êtes libre pour aujourd'hui, monsieur Potter. Je vous conseille donc de commencer à organiser votre chambre, vu le nombre de cours que vous aurez. Par contre, avec la menace des mangemorts, nous n'allons pas pouvoir faire nos achats comme prévu. Heureusement pour nous, les boutiquiers ont inventé le magazine sorcier. Cela permet d'acheter l'article dans la seconde même. Les gallions sont automatiquement prélevés sur le compte du client, mais les articles arriveront le lendemain de votre commande, informa Severus, tout en griffonnant un parchemin. Tenez.

Harry prit les magazines tendus par son professeur pour découvrir de multiples boutiques de décoration, de peinture… Après avoir feuilleté un moment, le survivant souhaita une bonne journée à Severus, qui hocha simplement la tête, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sa première chambre rien qu'à lui.

L'élu du monde sorcier passa plusieurs heures à acheter toutes sortes d'articles pour sa chambre, maintenant décorée du sol au plafond. Son chez-lui était dans les teintes taupe et vert pastel, les murs étaient presque tous recouvert par de grandes bibliothèques - sauf la place pour le bureau - qui étaient, à leur tour, remplis à rabord de livres en tout genre - moldu comme sorcier. Par la suite, le brun accrocha des posters de ses équipes de Quidditch préférées, les photographies qu'il avait avec de ses amis au-dessus de son bureau. Son lit, bien pratique, pouvait tenir sur le mur, lui permettant de gagner de l'espace lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas.

Par la suite, il commença ses achats scolaires. Le brun parcourut divers magazines, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour commander un article dont plusieurs manuels, cahiers, classeurs ainsi que quelques fantaisies. Finalement, le survivant passa tout le reste de la matinée à commander des articles.

\- Monsieur Potter, il est l'heure de manger, signala la voix froide de son professeur de potion. Et n'oubliez pas, le ministre de la magie vient en début d'après-midi donc vous revenez ici directement après manger. Il n'est pas question que vous trainez en chemin.

Après avoir hoché la tête, sans un mot, Harry quitta les appartements de son professeur après avoir mis un croissant dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Cette fois-ci, le brun ne tomba pas sur Blaise Zabini ni sur qui que ce soit d'autre et arriva donc seul dans la grande salle où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. Ses deux amis étaient assis côte à côte, mais le rouquin n'hésita pas à se déplacer pour qu'Harry puisse s'asseoir entre eux. À ce geste spontané, la brune fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son attention vers Harry.

\- Alors Harry, comment ça se passe avec la chauve souris des cachots ? Questionna Ron, soucieux malgré la touche d'humour.

\- Disons que l'ambiance n'est pas terrible, il est la plupart du temps silencieux… Mais à part ça, c'est plutôt agréable, annonça l'élu du monde sorcier en commençant à manger. Et en plus, je vais bientôt avoir la chance de pouvoir étudier plein de cours intéressant.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Hermione, les sourcils de nouveaux froncés.

\- Comme je vais devoir affronter Voldemort à la fin, Albus Dumbledore et Snape m'ont organisé des cours spéciaux et plus approfondis. Et j'ai eu le droit de choisir des cours supplémentaires comme le latin, le grec, les sports moldus, les sports de combat… Et comme nous avons que 24 heures dans une journée, le ministre nous a prêté un retourneur dans le temps un peu spécial, expliqua Harry en souriant réellement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

En voyant ça, Ron félicita son frère de coeur joyeusement, content pour lui. De son côté, Hermione sentit de nouveau la jalousie monter en elle en voyant à quel point ses deux amis étaient si proche, si complice. Et pourquoi ils n'avaient le droit à cet entraînement eux aussi ? Ils accompagnaient Harry à chaque fois, ils risquaient leur vie eux aussi…

\- Et nous ? Demanda Hermione en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Nous n'avons pas le droit à un entraînement spécial ? Nous risquons nos vies aussi ! S'écria la gryffondor en serrant les poings autour de ses couverts.

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Répliqua froidement Ron en fronçant les sourcils alors que le sourire quittait peu à peu le visage d'Harry.

\- Je peux demander si tu veux mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que Snape accepte, souffla le brun.

\- Laisse Harry, Hermione est simplement fatiguée. La semaine a été rude, les contrôles commencent déjà à arriver de tous les côtés, annonça le rouquin en lançant une oeillade assassine à sa petite copine. Elle était seulement inquiète pour toi.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! Répliqua la rouge et or avant de quitter la table pour se diriger hors de la grande salle, furieuse.

Avec un regard surpris, le survivant observa son amie quitter la table des Gryffondors à grandes enjambées. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette colère. Celui-ci, en voyant son coup d'oeil interrogatif, haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas embêter Harry avec la jalousie déplacée de sa petite amie.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, elle est fatiguée en ce moment, souffla Ron en fixant froidement l'endroit où était partie Hermione.

\- Ne me ment pas. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la véritable raison, répliqua Harry en fixant intensément son frère de coeur.

\- Elle est… Disons qu'en ce moment, elle est assez jalouse, expliqua le rouge et or en évitant le regard de Potter.

\- Et pourquoi est-elle jalouse ? Et de quoi ? Questionna l'élu du monde sorcier, les yeux plissés.

\- Franchement, ce n'est rien. Tu connais les filles… commença Weasley.

Ron.

\- Je pense qu'elle est jalouse de notre relation, répondit le roux de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura le brun.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. C'est un truc de fille, informa le rouquin avec un sourire.

Après avoir discuté une dizaine de minutes avec son ami sur divers sujets, Harry le salua et quitta la grande salle sous le regard protecteur de Ron. Heureux d'avoir vu son meilleur ami, le survivant rejoint les cachots. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir menant aux appartements du maître des potions, le gryffondor percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Sonné, Harry leva les yeux dans l'intention de s'excuser lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ?! S'exclama Potter, surpris.

\- Dis donc le balafré, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ! Répliqua Draco en le fixant froidement.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose Malfoy parce que visiblement, tu ne m'as pas vu arriver, siffla Potter.

\- Évidemment que je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ! On est dans un tournant Potter et comme je ne vois pas à travers les murs… Informa le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Et bien comment voulais-tu que je regarde où je marche si on est dans un tournant la fouine ! S'écria le brun, visiblement sur les nerfs.

\- Potter… Tu te rends compte à quel point cette dispute est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura le serpentard.

En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était certainement pas l'altercation la plus intelligente qu'il avait eu avec l'héritier des Malfoy. Cependant, Harry ne voulait en aucun cas s'excuser. Alors son regard alla de sa poche à son ennemi puis l'élu lâcha un soupire sous les yeux curieux du blond. Le brun mit donc sa main dans la poche de sa robe pour en sortir un croissant et le tendre à Draco qui le regarda, le sourcil gauche levé en signe d'incrédulité.

\- Prend le, exigea Potter.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est empoisonné ? Demanda narquoisement le vert et argent.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tout simplement parce tu sembles en retard pour le petit-déjeuner et que je ne compte pas m'excuser alors soit tu le prends soit je le mange, répliqua hargneusement Harry.

Méfiant, Draco prit le croissant avec un geste lent, comme si le brun allait lui dire que, finalement c'était une blague. De ses doigts fins, il en arracha un bout et le porta à son nez pour renifler l'odeur. Après tout, on ne sait jamais. En voyant le manège du prince des Serpentards, l'élu du monde sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. _Mais quel mélodrame,_ songea Harry. Finalement, au bout d'une minute d'inspection minutieuse, et ce, sur toutes les coutures, Malfoy mit le morceau dans sa bouche et macha, attendant visiblement que la faucheuse lui rende visite. Cependant, lorsque le beurre fondit sur sa langue, Draco laissa échapper un gémissement de pur délice en fermant les yeux. En quelques bouchés, la viennoiserie disparut. Lorsque le serpentard prit de nouveau connaissance de son environnement, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire amusé de son vis-à-vis.

\- Un problème Potter ? Siffla le blond en essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- Oh non, aucun… Je suis juste ravie de constater que mes croissants sont toujours aussi bons. Même très bon vue les gémissements de PUR plaisir que j'ai pu entendre sortant de ta noble bouche, ricana Potter.

\- Tu m'as donné ce croissant pour t'excuser alors ne me contrarie pas, le balafré. Il faut bien que tu sache faire quelque chose de toute façon ! Répliqua froidement l'héritier Malfoy en passant à côté du survivant, le nez en l'air.

\- Connard, souffla Harry furieusement en continuant son chemin jusqu'aux appartements de Snape.

Harry se mit face à la porte et récita le mot de passe qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de son professeur. Ainsi, le gryffondor put entrer dans la pièce principale. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, le brun ne vit ni le directeur de Serpentard, ni le ministre de la magie. Il lâcha donc un soupir. _Au moins, je ne suis pas en retard,_ se dit-il avec un petit sourire. De ce fait, le rouge et or s'installa à la table de la salle à manger, voulant continuer à remplir son classeur de potion. Cependant, un éclat de voix venant du bureau l'arrêta dans sa main d'oeuvre. C'était la voix de son professeur qui venait de claquer dans le silence de ses appartements. Curieux, Harry approcha de la porte et s'arrêta en face en tendant l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre la cause de sa fureur.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de me menacer dans mes propres appartements, monsieur le ministre, siffla son professeur, visiblement furieux.

\- Je ne vous menace pas, monsieur Snape, je vous préviens. J'ai gentiment accepté sous la pression de votre supérieur que vous soyez le tuteur temporaire de monsieur Potter. Cependant, nous savons tous les deux vos penchants pour la magie noire, le sang, la torture… Enfin bref, avisez-vous de le retourner contre nous et vous finirez vos jours à Azkaban, signala Fudge.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de la stupidité de vos propos, monsieur le ministre ? Avez-vous oublié qu'Albus Dumbledore a témoigné…. commença la voix basse de Snape.

\- Albus Dumbledore est un vieux fou avec de l'influence. Il ferait confiance à n'importe qui… Même à vous. Mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas… D'après ce que dit le directeur, monsieur Potter vit plutôt bien votre cohabitation ? Interrogea Cornelius.

\- En effet.

\- Bien… Pensez-vous qu'il vous fait confiance ? Demanda le ministre.

\- Au moins un minimum… Pourquoi ces questions ? Répondit Severus froidement.

\- Pour que vous puissiez imaginer l'effet dévastateur qu'aurait certaines révélations si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre lui ou contre nous, répliqua Fudge.

\- Quelles révélations ? Monsieur Potter sait que je suis un espion chez les mangemorts. De ce fait, il doit se douter que je ne fais pas que du tricot avec mes collègues, siffla narquoisement le professeur.

\- En effet. Mais est-il au courant de votre implication dans le meurtre de ses parents ? Interrogea vicieusement Cornelius.

Le silence sembla s'éterniser dans le bureau alors qu'Harry était suspendu aux lèvres de cet idiot de ministre. Quelle implication ? De quoi parlait Fudge ? Son professeur ne pouvait pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit dans le meurtre de ses parents… Severus Snape avait beau être une personne odieuse, sournois, sarcastique, blessant. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça… Du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait Harry.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de jouer à ce jeu là Cornelius, dit Severus. Sinon vous le regretterez amèrement !

\- Croyez-vous que je puisse regretter quoi que ce soit ou même craindre votre stupide vengeance ? Je suis le ministre de la magie, monsieur Snape. Et vous n'êtes qu'un mangemort mangeant à tous les râteliers ! S'écria brusquement l'homme d'état. Bien… Donc vous vous doutez que je ne viendrais pas que pour surveiller le retourneur de temps. Je vous ai à l'oeil monsieur Snape. Rappelez-vous en.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors que Harry s'écartait, les joues rouges d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Les yeux du ministre le fixaient alors qu'un sourire mauvais s'étendait sur son visage. Derrière lui, Severus sembla pâlir dangereusement avant de le fusiller du regard.

\- Monsieur Potter… Comme c'est étonnant, souffla sarcastiquement le professeur de potion.

\- Monsieur… commença Harry.

\- Allez dans votre chambre et restez y jusqu'à que je vienne vous chercher. Tout de suite, articula Snape en retenant sa fureur.

La tête baissée, le brun obéit et s'enferma dans sa chambre en pensant à ce qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Cependant, la boule qu'il avait au ventre le sortit de ses pensées. Le brun était nerveux. Cela faisait deux fois en moins de deux ans qu'il ne respectait pas la vie privée de Snape... La première fois avec l'épisode de la pensive et maintenant ça… Potter n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir entier ou même vivant.

\- À nous deux, monsieur Potter, claqua soudain la voix de Snape, qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

En tout cas, je vous à la prochaine !


End file.
